Mi complemento
by carlotaaa
Summary: Emmett y Rosalie no se conocen. Los dos poseen una habilidad especial que los juntará, entonces descubriran que estan hechos el uno para el otro, descubriran que se complementan. Ante todo una historia de amor con algo de fantasia. Todos humanos.
1. Fuego

_Mi complemento._

1. Fuego

Suena el despertador. El pitido intermitente y chirriante me despierta enseguida. A veces tiene sus ventajas, otras no.

Me dirijo como una zombi hacia el baño del orfanato para asearme un poco y controlar mi pelo. Hoy por fin viajo hacia Forks al encuentro de mi familia, de mi nueva familia. Son los Cullen, gente reputada de ese pueblo. No los he visto nunca ya que arreglaron la adopción por teléfono. Sí; por teléfono, no se dignaron ni a presentarse aquí. Se podría decir que me encargaron como a una pizza.

Ellos tampoco caben quien soy yo, seguro que ni siquiera han abierto el cuaderno que Gianna mandó con mi información.

No los odio por eso. Quizá tuvieran demasiado trabajo como para venir personalmente a por mí. Sí que estoy un poco indignada por que con las otras dos familias fue diferente. La primera es de aquí, de Italia. El padre de esa familia es Aro Voulturi, tiene dos hijos mellizos que se llaman Alec y Jane. Además de ellos había más gente en esa familia, los hermanos de Aro, Cayo y Marcus, viven con él junto con sus hijos: Demetri, Félix y Heidi.

La otra familia eran los Denali que vivían en el Norte, concretamente en Canadá. La componían Carmen y Eleazar que hacían la función de padres, sus hijas son Tanya y Kate. Dijeron que veían en mí, lo que siempre habían querido, ellos anteriormente habían tenido una hija que se llamaba Irina, que al igual que yo era rubia. Les recordaba mucho a ella y eso de vez en cuando me ponía los pelos de punta.

Ambas familias me devolvieron a los dos meses, porque quizá había utilizado mi poder demasiado y se habían dado cuenta.

La palabra poder os puede parecer rara, pero yo no lo veo así. Puede parecer que este loca, os aseguro que no lo estoy. No soy de esas personas que se lucran con falsas promesas. Lo mío es distinto, es más material y no tan psíquico, no influyo en las personas, ni en su futuro, tampoco veo a sus familiares difuntos. Ya os digo que aunque quisierais no adivinaríais que es lo que puedo hacer.

Por mis venas fluye más magia que sangre. Es algo que me ocurre desde pequeña, concretamente desde los cinco años, por aquel entonces lo hacía inconscientemente, supongo que es por eso por lo que me dejaron en la puerta del orfanato con un par de años. Fue un día lluvioso de Marzo en el que hacía mucho frio y a mi "madre" no se le ocurrió otra cosa que plantarme en el portón de aquel extraño lugar envuelta en una manta.

La única con la que comparto mi secreto es con Gianna. Desde que tengo uso de razón ella me ayuda a controlar lo que hago porque a veces se me escapa de las manos (nunca mejor dicho). Poco a poco hago del autocontrol mi aliado con una laboriosa faena y puesto que cuesta, aun así, lo hago con vehemencia porque me ayuda a olvidarme de todo y de nada.

Gianna es como yo, pero tiene otro poder. Se puede volver invisible y eso no me hace ni pizca de gracia. Es más, odio cuando lo hace, porque muchas veces le pregunto cosas sobre lo que hacemos y ella así, sin más, desaparece.

Intenta hacer conmigo lo que hizo con ella misma. Me ayuda a controlar los movimientos de las manos y a controlar, también, la fuerza psíquica. Eso es importante porque si no eres fuerte mentalmente puedes acarrear problemas con el tiempo.

Me suele contar historias de cuando era joven y descubrió lo que podía hacer. Ella cree por encima de todo que no estamos solas y que hay mucha más gente como nosotras. Sin embargo, yo he perdido la esperanza. No creo que haya más gente con poderes como nosotras, porque no los he visto por ninguna parte y siempre me fijo en las persona, tanto las del orfanato como las de la calle. Nadie hace nada fuera de lo normal y eso me frustra mucho, porque quiero compartir con alguien lo que siento.

El avión está más o menos lleno, siendo invierno mucha gente se ha ido hacia el sur y no hacia el norte como voy yo. Me he vestido con mi abrigo más grueso porque calculé que la temperatura bajaría bastante.

Gianna se despidió de mí con lágrimas. Yo, sin embargo, me mantuve serena prometiéndola que la volvería a ver. Me quedaba aún muchas horas de viaje pues acabábamos de entrar en el Mar Atlántico, así que me puse los cascos y me aislé del mundo por unas cuantas horas. Acabé por dormirme y pase todo el viaje inconsciente.

Cuando recogí las maletas supuse que alguien me estaría esperando para llevarme a mi nueva casa y no me equivoqué.

Había una persona. Un chico alto y robusto, tan grande como un armario, con el pelo corto y castaña. Sus ojos sobresaltaban por encima de todas las facciones, eran de un precioso color azul cielo. Me dirigí hacía él porque tenía un cartel con mi nombre escrito. Las letras están torcidas, lo cual indica que lo escribió con prisa por que se le ocurrió cinco minutos antes de que llegara.

-Hola- le saludé extendiendo la mano.

Él, en cambio, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y rechazó mi mano. Me cogió la maleta y se giró dándome la espalda. Los músculos de la cara se le contrajeron, dándole una expresión ruda.

Me disgustó muchísimo su gesto. Esperaba que esta vez fuera la vencida y me acogiera una familia que me aceptara con facilidad. Al parecer al primero que le caí mal, sin ni siquiera hablar con él, fue a uno de los hijos. Su constitución de musculitos le hacía parecer un hijo y no un padre.

Entramos en el coche. Era un Audi A8, lo que indicaba que no iban justitos de dinero. Mantuve la mirada al frente, temerosa de decir cualquier cosa que pueda ofenderle, aun así me arme de valor y me presenté.

-Soy Rosalie- dije con cuidado.

-Ya sé quién eres- se limitó a decir.

Dio un volantazo en una curva y en entonces clavé la vista en el volante. Vi que de él salía… ¿humo? Parecía que se estuviera quemando. Poco a poco de iba derritiendo. Me asusté, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Intenté buscar con la mirada alguna botella de la que pudiera sacar algún líquido que manejar con mi poder, pero no encontré nada.

A la vez que yo intentaba buscar alguna botella. Él pego un frenazo, el cual me tiró hacia delante. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tranquilizándose. Yo perdí la calma y ahora mismo era un manojo de nervios.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- chillé señalando el volante que ahora tenía las marcas de sus dedos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Eso ha sido culpa tuya. Te crees que puedes venir aquí pensando que se nos va hacer fácil tenerte en la familia, ¿verdad?- me miró fijamente con cara enfadada y al ver que contestaba prosiguió- Hagas lo que hagas a mí no me gusta tenerte entre nosotros. Vete acostumbrando, porque tu vida en nuestra casa no va a ser fácil.


	2. Tierra

2. Tierra.

El viaje a casa fue especialmente difícil. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente y a mí me costaba respirar. Necesitaba que el aire fresco llegara a mis pulmones.

El chico, del cual aún no sabía el nombre, se mantenía tranquilo. Yo estaba confusa por lo que había pasado por que del volante había salido humo y eso, por supuesto, no es para nada normal. Las marcas de sus manos aún seguían en el volante pero él intentaba disimularlas, tapándolas, como si le diera vergüenza. Las miraba absorta barajando las posibilidades de ese suceso.

Más de una vez me pilló mirándole las manos y no es para menos porque era impresionante la manera en que encajaba las manos en los surcos del volante. Su miraba hosca, aunque atractiva, se posaba sobre mí, de ella provenía una extraña calidez que me provocaba escalofríos que me recorrían toda la columna.

Él, también me miro en más de una ocasión pero su expresión no cambió en nada.

Cuando la carretera se acabó, giró hacia un camino de tierra que no debería tener más de un quilómetro y medio. Poco a poco nos íbamos acercando a la casa que, desde la lejanía se anticipaba casi como una mansión. Tenía un porche enorme y de madera desgastada, en él había cinco sillas que adoraban a una mesa pequeña. En el otro extremo una hamaca con una tela color beige aunque más o menos descolorida. La fachada principal era una gran pared de cristal que aunque estaba muy limpia no permitía vislumbrar nada del interior.

El chico, que era tan grande como un armario (creo que es ya lo he dicho no?) me abrió la puerta y desapareció durante un instante, después abrió el maletero y sacó todas las bolsas y la maleta que había traído (si, solo tenía una maleta con ropa, lo demás son objetos que me gusta conservar). Las dejó en el suelo de mala gana y murmurando algo desagradable, me insta a salir del coche aunque hago caso omiso a su advertencia.

De la casa salió un chico con expresión divertida que se acercó al coche dando saltitos, cuando llegó metió la cabeza por la ventanilla.

-Oh, ¿otra vez, Emmett?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- No es culpa del coche que la nueva no te caiga bien- Levantó la vista hacia mí y prosiguió- Ah por cierto, soy Edward- me tendió la mano y yo la acepté de muy buena gana.

Era un chico de pelo cobrizo y despeinado, tenía unos ojazos verdes y grandes y sus facciones eran dulces, aunque aparentemente delicadas. Era todo lo contrario al chico que me había traído a casa. Le miré fijamente pero él apartó la mirada más porque le incité a hacerlo que otra cosa, aun así siguió con la cabeza metida en el coche mirando absorto el volante. Sus ojos mostraban incredulidad y resignación por lo que había pasado en el que supuestamente era su medio de transporte.

-Mmmm… tendré que arreglarlo.- se dijo a sí mismo- ¿Algún día vas a a salir de ahí? Alice te está esperando.

¿Alice? ¿Quién es Alice y por qué me está esperando? No tardé en descubrir la respuesta, en cuanto entré por la puerta, una chica más bien bajita y risueña, que a su vez parecía un duendecillo se me tiró encima.

-Tenía ganas de conocerte, Rosalie- dijo con una voz aguda que repiqueteaba en mis oídos- Me fascina lo que haces, es prácticamente imposible jugar con las moléculas del agua, pero tú lo haces y eso es digno de admirar. Eres justo lo contrario de…- se calló de golpe y sacó la cabeza por el lado derecho, mirando algo que debía estar detrás de mí- Emmett.

El chico que me había traído (que por lo visto se llama Emmett) apareció por la puerta minutos después que Alice anunciara su llegada, todos nos giramos y le miramos fijamente, él gruñó de mala gana y subío los peldaños de las escaleras de dos en dos.

-No le hagas caso- dijo una mujer con una cabellera larga- Soy Esme.

No conteste, les tenía demasiado respeto como para abrir la boca. Tampoco moví ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Las palabras de la chica bajita aún sonaban en mi cabeza: "jugar con las moléculas del agua". ¿Acaso saben que es lo que puedo hacer?

Todos me miraban desconcertados, por lo que me vi obligada a hacer o decir algo. Opté por hablar, aunque no fue muy benefactor para mi persona.

-Soy Rosalie. - Dije entrecortadamente, se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Sabemos quién eres y lo que haces. Todas las personas que ves aquí son como tú, son "especiales"- empecé a marearme, la cabeza me daba vueltas y tuve que sujetarme a la mesa. Él había dicho "todos" y había seguido con "especiales"- Yo soy Carlisle, puedo controlar cualquier materia rocosa, mi poder ha evolucionado tanto que se me permite crear terremotos y grietas en el suelo.

Estaba estupefacta y la vez asombrada. Lo miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Sus palabras me golpearon tan bruscamente que no supe como encajarlas, entonces, por lo que me había dicho, era como yo…una persona diferente, extraña y maliciosa, era una persona "especial". Con poderes como los míos y con una habilidad especial. Deduje por su sonrisa que se divertía cuando le mostraba mi cara de sorpresa, y no era para menos por que hasta ese momento no supe a lo me enfrentaba yendo a esa casa. En ese momento supe que cada persona que formaba esa familia mantenía un vínculo especial con la magia y ahora la escena en el coche encajaba, solo tuve que asociarlo al polo opuesto de lo que soy yo. Ese tal Emmett es fuego, el fuego personificado y Carlisle sin embargo, juega con las rocas, cosa que me parece más bien poco útil en una situación cotidiana.

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

No me dio tiempo a responderle que la tierra ya se estaba moviendo, me sujete a la mesa aunque no sirvió de nada. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de una roca caer al vacío pero tan solo eran imaginaciones mías. Las sacudidas pasaron a ser aún más fuertes y Carlisle abrió las manos, una a cada lado de su cuerpo, inspiró hondo y puso los ojos en blanco. En aquel momento me asusté, parecía estar flotando en el aire. Sus pies se alzaron aún más de suelo y las sacudidas eran ya demasiado bruscas como para mantenerme de pie, así que caí al suelo pero yo fui la única porque ningún miembro más de la familia pareció inmutarse ante el terremoto que él había causado.

En un acto reflejo me metí debajo de la mesa, me inundó el pánico. El sonido de las piedras cayéndose parecía estar cada vez más cerca y temía que en cualquier momento pudiera caerme una en la cabeza. Aunque sé que mi miedo es enfundado no pude evitar sentirlo.

Un chico rubio en el que no me había fijado antes, me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Su miraba hacia que mi miedo a morir en aquel instante aumentara. Además las sacudidas eran cada vez más fuertes y yo les miraba a todos intimidada puesto que ninguno de ellos se había movido en el proceso. Vi como la mujer de la larga cabellera le tocaba firmemente el brazo a Carlisle y de repente, así sin más, las sacudidas se terminaron. El ruido de las piedras cayéndose cesó y todo volvió a la normalidad.


	3. Camino a la fantasía

3. Camino a la fantasía.

Me ha tocado la habitación del final del pasillo, justo en el segundo piso, donde también vive el chico armario con manos de fuego y Alice, que por cierto he conseguido descubrir que mantiene una relación con el chico de mirada tempestuosa.

No he vuelto a notar nada raro en ninguno de ellos aunque no los he vigilado de cerca. Ni Emmett ni Carlisle. De todas maneras, tampoco sé que es lo que pueden hacer cada uno, ni se me ha pasado por la cabeza averiguarlo.

Al fin y al cabo con la única que puedo mantener una conversación normal es con Alice, puesto que es la única que me entiende ya que ha pasado por la misma situación y dice que es una experiencia difícil, aunque te acabas haciendo con el control de la misma, sin embargo yo lo dudo mucho.

Carlisle nos llamó a todos para que bajáramos al salón. Nos encontramos allí, cada uno en una esquina y yo estaba desorientada y aturdida por el sin sentido de la situación. Ellos parecían preparados para batallar pues sus miradas así lo expresaban.

-Nos vamos- dijo Carlisle a voz en grito- Seguiremos la misma rutina de siempre.

¿Una rutina? ¿Qué tipo de rutina? Me encojo de hombros como respuesta a mi pensamiento. Emmett me mira y sacude la cabeza a modo de desaprobación, aunque me mantengo firme no puedo evitar que me tiemblen las piernas. Todos salieron por la puerta, dejándome a mi sola y sin saber qué hacer. Nadie me ha dicho que puedo seguirlos, ni preguntar nada acerca de este tema y lo que más me intriga es donde van o que es eso de "una rutina". Sin embargo me siento atraída hacia ese lugar y a saber la verdad. No me gusta que la gente me oculte nada, así que hago todo lo posible para saber lo que es cierto aunque luego me haga daño y pueda ser perjudicial para mi círculo amistoso. Suena un poco egoísta pero yo lo veo justo porque todo el mundo tiene que sufrir un poco en esta vida, sino no la vives como deberías.

Ya no queda nadie en la casa, no se escucha ningún ruido. Me mantengo parada y de pie, pensando en que debería hacer, si ir o no ir. Si voy, me arriesgo a que me devuelvan con Gianna a Italia y si no voy…pues sinceramente no sé qué pasará si no voy, quizá nada y sea mejor que me quede aquí, alejada ellos, en un rincón y sin molestar. Más que nada porque no quiero ser una carga pesada pero el ansia me incita a moverme y mueve mis piernas hacia la salida. Rastreo el límite del bosque atentamente, intentando encontrar el sendero que han cogido ellos. Tras unos minutos recorriendo el bosque, encuentro una pequeña entrada marcado con un lazo de seda roja. Tanteo la abertura que está muy marcada, no hay zarzas ni nada peligroso que me pueda lastimar, aparto la rama que me impide el paso y pongo el pie derecho y luego el izquierdo. Es seguro. No sé por qué hago esto, supongo que porque todavía no confío lo suficiente en ellos y no me transmiten lo que hace falta para tener una relación cordial.

Sigo andando por el camino pero ya me duelen los pies por los desperfectos del camino, la verdad es que jamás he hecho una excursión por el bosque, yo soy más de recorrerme los orfanatos de toda Italia. Encuentro varias ramas rotas y hojas pisadas que me confirman que han pasado por aquí aunque lo que no se es cuánto tiempo hace. Por lo tanto sigo andando hacia delante evitando sentir el dolor de mis pies.

Un par de minutos después oigo un ruido extraño, y me paro en seco, analizando lo que ha sonado. Es más bien como un estruendo metálico a punto de caerme en la cabeza. Agudizo el oído intentando oír otro ruido igual pero nada, no se oye nada. Sigo andando, aunque estoy un poco decepcionada porque me había parecido que ese sonido podía ser una pista de donde estaban situados pero tan solo ha sido un trueno, un diminuto y débil trueno. Mantengo la vista fija en el, cada vez más denso, sendero. La visibilidad es cada vez más complicada pero yo sigo con la idea tonta de llegar a ese lugar tan "especial" donde se hace esa "rutina".

Veo la luz que desprende la salida del sendero, estoy un poco desorientada, aturdida y cansada. Tengo los pies llenos de ampollas y me hacen un daño terrible.

Asomó la cabeza por la abertura, la luz me ciega por un instante, parpadeo un par de veces y los veo allí. Están separados los unos de los otros. Sigo observando en silencio, aunque no veo nada extraño. Me descalzo y dejo los zapatos a un lado, muevo los dedos de los pies desembarazándolos de su cansancio y dolor. Piso la hierba, apoyando bien los pies en ella, está fresca y suave, perfecta.

Me vuelvo a asomar por el resquicio en el que asoma la penetrante luz del claro de flores violetas. Ahora, ellos están separados. Esme está en la esquina más alejada de espaldas y parece que se está elevando del suelo, a la vez que vuelven a sonar esos estridentes truenos. Carlisle está cerca de ella pero sentado en el suelo, con las manos tocando la hierba. Los demás están dispersos, entonces vislumbro a Emmett que tiene los brazos elevados, con los codos pegados al cuerpo y los antebrazos mirando al cielo, de sus manos sale un humo negro que pronto invade el lugar, y después una llama pequeña de cada una de ellas. Se me escapa un grito ahogado que parece que nadie ha escuchado, aunque Alice me ha descubierto y me mira con una sonrisa.

-Creí que nunca vendrías.- me coge de la mano y me arrastra hacia el centro del lugar.

Me detengo en seco, haciendo que ella tropiece. Los miro a todos fijamente y me siento incomoda ante sus miradas incesantes. Siento de pronto que este lugar no es para mí.

Edward se me acerca de pronto.

-¿Estas de broma?- me mira con escepticismo y entonces continua hablando.- Este lugar es para ti y para todos nosotros. Es el único lugar donde podemos hacer lo que sabemos sin molestias. Aquí nos entrenamos para ser mejores, haciendo lo que mejor se nos dá.


	4. Arde el agua

4. Arde el agua.

-Siente como la hierba crece bajo tus pies- me dice Carlisle apretándome con fuerza las sienes- Respira hondo.

Hago lo que me pide, hincho y deshincho mi barriga con regularidad. El aire se filtra en mis pulmones renovándolos a cada inspiración.

-Ahora concéntrate en el agua del lago- me indica.

Visualizo el lago en mi mente con cada detalle. Huelo el aroma suave de las flores lilas que lo envuelven y veo saltar a las ranas de nenúfar en nenúfar. La imagen es tranquilizadora y harmoniosa. En algún lugar oigo un grillo cantar a su amada. Mantengo el gran pantano en mi mente.

-Prepárate- dice.

Descruzo los brazos, soltándolos a los lados, tenso los músculos y abrazo la mano, contrayendo cada milímetro de musculo que hay en ella. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos de Carlisle apretándome las sienes, vislumbro el lago y como sale de él un gran chorro de agua que se dirige hacía el cielo. Espero a que suceda, a que surja, aunque sea, una burbuja de agua. Pero nada, no siento la magia que me recorre como de costumbre. Frunzo el ceño, y me esfuerzo por imaginar algo que este dentro de mi alcance.

-Maldita sea, ¿Podemos avanzar?- dice Emmett, aunque su voz suena en la lejanía no puedo evitar que me afecte.

Nadie le hace caso y me siguen atendiendo a mí. Carlisle ahora me aprieta la cabeza con más fuerza. Según he entendido sirve para traspasarme parte de su energía mágica y que fluya en mí su positividad.

-Creo que ya lo tienes- me susurra Carlisle.

-No- oigo canturrear a Edward.

Claro, me ha leído el pensamiento. Lo sabe prácticamente todo acerca de mí. El orfanato, el recuerdo de mi madre, mi poder… Intuyo que ahora mismo debe estar registrando mi cerebro en busca de algún signo de magia. Siento que no lo vaya a encontrar, porque ahora mismo me encuentro en fuera de servicio. Me preocupo por que no sé lo que me pasa, quizá tenga que empezar de nuevo. Desde cero. Algo que no es recomendable para una persona que antes creaba un chorro de agua con la facilidad con que se bebe leche.

-Estoy empezando a dudar de que pueda hacerlo- comenta Emmett impertinente.- En realidad era muy surrealista que una persona como ella…- dice mientras me señala- pueda imaginar el agua a su antojo.

-Deberías callarte y mirar al lago- exclama Alice, mientras yo, con lentitud abro los ojos.

Es verdad, ya lo tengo. Con la mano abierta dirijo el chorro hacia nosotros haciendo que pase entre nuestras piernas y por nuestros costados. Oigo distintos "Oh" a modo de sorpresa y admiración. Sigo paseando el gran chorro, mientras vuela lo transformo en burbujas y lo separo, dividiéndolo en distintas partes. Cuando lo dirijo hacia Emmett, le sonrió mientras hago distintos malabares. Siento su furia como un cosquilleo en mi estómago, pero evito que me cree instabilidad. Su mirada es puro fuego y rabia y odio hacia mí. Sé que de un momento a otro se encenderá, literalmente. Lo mantengo dentro de su campo de visión para que se enfade aún más. Quiero que cabree, que descargue su furia para que destruya el chorro con su fuego para, más tarde contraatacar con uno más grande. Me siento poderosa y fuerte, sin una marca de heroína que me debilite.

Sus manos arden. El fuego sale de sus extremidades de forma tan natural que me asusta. Sé que es más fuerte que yo, pero si me concentro, puedo apagarle.

Devuelvo el chorro pequeño al lago para hacer uno más grande. La charca se deforma para dejar paso a un tubo de agua de unos cincuenta centmetros de diámetro. Todas mis fuerzas están concentradas en el agua. Esta situación me hace marear y sentirme mal pero no quiero parecer débil. No delante de él.

Los Cullen centran toda su atención en nosotros. Alice esta sufriendo, sabe que va a pasar, que nos haremos daño el uno al otro. Esme comparte con Alice su sufrimiento. Carlisle y Edward están expectantes. Se por sus caras que en su vida no han visto nada igual. Espero. Me impaciento, su ataque no llega. Le sonrió. Me sonríe. Asiento, dándole paso.

-Adelante, puedo hacerlo.- digo con impertinencia.

-Lo dudo mucho. Yo soy más fuerte.

-Pero yo más rápida- atajo con contundencia.

Se queda con cara de atontado mientras el fuego de sus manos va apagándose. No hay pelea, no hay insensateces y la vida continua como de costumbre. No; como de costumbre no. Ahora hay algo distinto, diferente. Quizá en mí o quizá en él. Algo ha cambiado pero no sabría definir el que. Siento como poco a poco nos acercamos el uno al otro cada vez más. Nuestros poderes, nuestra mente y nuestros cuerpos sufren una conexión mágica. Ya no hay nada alrededor. Todo negro, la oscuridad más absoluta. Solo él y yo. Nos acercamos, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozan y noto su agitada respiración. Creo que él también ha sentido esa conexión mágica. Ahora somos uno, pero no puedo evitar sentir un odio profundo hacia su persona. No lo sé; pero no es aprecio, eso está claro. Algo me impulsa a besar sus labios, y a la vez mi cabeza dice que no es correcto y que ha intentado atacarme, por lo tanto, debo odiarlo. Me ha herido emocionalmente y eso no se cura con una simple conexión mágica que no se explicar. Toco su brazo con mi dedo indica. Quema. Arde. Aparto bruscamente el dedo, pero lo vuelvo a intentar, esta vez le toco la cara y sigo resiguiendo sus facciones, hasta llegar a los labios. Son finos, suaves y también arden, pero es distinto. Es pasión. Sé que se muere por besar mis labios, y yo los suyos. Traslado mi mano a su pelo, agarrándolo bien para que no se escape. No quiero que este momento acabe. No sé qué está pasando, se supone que él y yo debemos llevarnos mal. Somos agua y fuego. Por naturaleza son distintos, contrarios pero no me siento así. Siento que encajamos y que somos como una sola persona. Agarro su cabello con más fuerza y lo acerco aún más a mí, sus labios y los míos están a unos centímetros. Estoy decidida voy a hacerlo. Voy a besarle pero…

-Tenemos que irnos- dice, girándose de golpe.


	5. El libro

5. El libro

Ha pasado una semana desde mi llegada a Forks y, desde luego, no me encuentro a gusto. La convivencia es ardua y costosa, por no decir insoportable. La tensión es palpable y os aseguro que no hace falta tener ningún poder para sentirlo. Emmett no me mira a los ojos, y los demás están muy susceptibles desde lo ocurrido en el claro. Carlisle está débil y dice que le dejemos descansar, por eso me manda ejercicios de práctica. Manejo con delicadeza cada milímetro de agua que hay en casa. No debo usar vasos y, por el contrario, crear burbujas de agua lo suficientemente grandes para que me proporcionen el agua que quiero beber en ese momento. Hago esto porque él sabe que con tan solo medio vaso de cualquier sustancia líquida, puedo crear litros y litros de la misma. Así me paso todo el día, alejada de los demás porque me ven un bicho raro. No creo que sea envidia, ellos son más fuertes que yo y tienen un poder más especial que el mío. De vez en cuando, para no sentirme frustrada hago unos viajes nocturnos al claro que sirven para abastecerme de la suficiente energía. Sí; ese claro es diferente a los demás claros, tiene algo que te hace sentir mejor y más poderosa.

Hoy es jueves, y como todos los días laborables, mis compañeros están en el colegio. Esme haciendo las tareas de casa. Carlisle de baja, descansando. Y yo, yo estoy aburrida. No me matricularan hasta el año que viene (si es que aguanto hasta entonces) por que según ellos, el temario va muy avanzado. Así que como no tengo nada que hacer, me dirijo hacía la biblioteca donde supongo que habrá mucha cantidad de libros para leer porque, claro, a mí me gusta leer. Ya he subido las escaleras y me encuentro enfrente de la puerta doble de que se compone la entrada a la habitación. Mantengo la vista fija en el paño y lo abro con delicadeza. La puerta se abre y despliega hacia mí el sueño de cualquier lector/a al que le precie leer un buen libro de hace dos siglos.

Las estanterías se componen de libros antiguos. Tienen las páginas amarillentas, y muchas tapas de los libros son de piel, por no decir que están cosidos con hilo. Me acerco a una de las secciones que está repleta y, me gustaría encontrar libros de aventuras o de fantasía aunque no me importaría que fueran de romances. Encuentro uno tapizado en lo que parece ser piel de vacuno, lo huelo y desprende un horrible olor a antiguo y musgo. En la cubierta se puede leer, aunque débilmente: "_Signa Magica_" y debajo hay un signo muy raro que contiene una estrella de tres picos envuelta en un círculo. Lo llevo cuidadosamente hacia la mesa que preside la sala, me siento en el sillón orejero y acaricio la portada del libro, lo cual me hace sentir mejor. La magia vuelve a fluir en mí. Intento abrir el libro pero por alguna extraña razón no se abre, le doy vueltas en mis manos y me fijo que en la cubierta de atrás hay una inscripción: "Muéstrame tu poder". Por otra extraña razón se lo que quiere decir esa inscripción y se lo que tengo que hacer. Coloco el libro en el centro de la mesa con el dibujo hacia arriba, poso la mano encima tapando la imagen con la palma de mi mano. Me concentro en desprender de mí toda la energía y todo mi poder, incluso el que me había traspasado Carlisle. Dejo que caiga encima de la portada, se convulsiona con ligeros movimientos, luego son sacudidas más fuertes pero al final acaban por desaparecer por completo. Ahora sé que tengo permiso para abrir ese libro y lo primero que me encuentro es que las páginas son papiros y sobre el primero hay un dibujo hecho a mano. Es el mismo claro que suelo frecuentar por las noches, hay un corro de gente en medio, están cogidos de las manos con las cabezas gachas y los ojos cerrados. Esta imagen me da escalofríos, no sé qué están haciendo y eso me da más miedo aún. Paso la página para no seguir observando el tenebroso dibujo. Me encuentro con una página que tiene una pequeña inscripción en el centro que está en latín: _"Fragile est". _ No lo entiendo por lo que paso página y me alivia saber que el resto del libro está en inglés. Son textos muy largos los que componen esas páginas pero el título que lo encabeza es claro: _"Orígenes de la magia"_. Sin embargo no lo leo y sigo pasando páginas y descubro que hay diferentes ilustraciones que demuestran que hubo gente antes que nosotros, que no somos los únicos a los que nos pasa esto ni lo hemos sido. Cuando paso la siguiente página, me invade una sensación extraña como de remordimientos. Empiezo a escuchar susurros de origen desconocido, que me dicen que no siga leyendo. No les hago caso y entonces esos susurros incrementan su intensidad hasta convertirse casi en chillidos. No puedo evitar taparme los oídos con las manos y acurrucarme en el sillón a la espera de que vengan a rescatarme pero me percato de que eso no va a suceder.

-¡Dejadme en paz! – Chillo desesperadamente- ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Mis esfuerzos resultan en vano. Y parece que mis gritos hayan incrementado su ira, ya que han empezado a emitir un chillido más fuerte y constante. Se hace prácticamente insoportable estar allí. No tengo fuerzas ni para moverme. Me duelen los oídos, no sé si por los gritos o por la fuerza que estoy ejerciendo sobre ellos. De repente la puerta del despacho se abre, y una figura corpulenta la traspasa.

-¡Haz que pare!- le chillo- ¡Por favor!

Él viene corriendo hacia la mesa y de una revolada cierra el libro. Los chillidos acaban y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me destapo los oídos con delicadeza, todavía no estoy segura de que haya acabado de verdad. El pánico me invade y me hace temer todo cuanto hay en esa casa. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que es el infierno y, como tal, moriré quemada. Pero hasta entonces, lo que me ocupa es saber que es ese libro.


	6. Saber lo que pasa no siempre te ayuda

Preocupaciones vanas ocupan mi cabeza. Después de lo sucedido, espero que Emmett no se haya ido de la lengua. No soy capaz ni de mirarle con firmeza. Me aterra.

Todavía no he tenido ocasión de volver a la biblioteca para poder investigar ese libro. Es como si cada miembro de esa familia vigilase cada uno de mis actos. Me siento fuertemente observada. Quizá sean paranoias mías o quizá no. Pero lo que importa ahora es que debo ser fuerte ante ellos e intentar que no me intimiden para crear más confianza y así llegar a ese libro. Porque tengo la vaga sensación de que me puede ayudar a resolver el misterio de mi madre: ella era también, como yo, una "especial" (así es como nos llamamos). Gianna me lo dijo. "Era una mujer con un gran poder" me comentó "Se le veía en los ojos que no podía hacerse cargo de ti. Le embargaba una gran tristeza cuando tuvo que ponerte en mis brazos y me hizo prometer que me encargaría de ti como si fueses mi propia hija. Así lo hice". Ella siempre me contaba esta parte de la historia, pero yo sé que hay más.

Dejando ese tema a un lado, en ese libro hay algo que me puede ayudar para descubrir la verdad sobre ella. Algún conjuro o hechizo o algo. Me dispongo esta tarde para el robatorio. No creo que lo lleguen a echar de menos, es como un libro cualquiera.

Poco a poco se acerca la hora acordada. Cuando todos están en el colegio, Carlisle (según tengo entendido) trabajando y Esme tocando el piano en la sala de estar. Os repito que esta información no es fiable, pues me baso en la rutina, pero lo que tengo seguro es que los demás "especiales" están en el colegio.

Por suerte oigo el piano en la sala de estar. Salgo a hurtadillas de mi cuarto, vestida de negro (aunque me parezca una estupidez) y a paso acompasado y silencioso me acerco a la gran puerta doble de la biblioteca. Dentro me parece oír dos voces. Me digo a mi misma que es imposible, acerco la oreja al plafón de madera. Lo único que consigo oír es una conversación a medias, aunque en susurros.

-…Y si es ella- dice la voz femenina con acento italiano- ¿Cómo se lo digo, Carlisle?

Pego un respingo al oír ese nombre, no me lo esperaba. Ahora escucho con más atención, las voces han subido de tono y parece que se ha empezado una discusión. La mujer se pasea de un lado a otro haciendo ruido con sus zapatos de tacón. Carlisle parece sentado en el sillón orejero. ¿Me pregunto si se habrá dado cuenta de que estuve ahí?

-No lo sé, pero tranquilízate. Hay muy pocas pruebas de que pueda ser ella. Ni siquiera hemos hablado con la coordinadora del centro de donde la sacamos. Esa tal… Gianna.- El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando Carlisle pronunció su nombre. Están hablando de mi- No podemos arriesgarnos a hacerle un análisis de sangre. La gente del hospital sospecharía.

-No estoy hablando de hacerle nada a ella. Podemos llamar a Italia y hablar con la coordinadora. O incluso leer el dossier que nos mandaron.

- El dossier no serviría de nada. Nunca revelan las condiciones en las que encontraron al sujeto. Acuérdate de Alice.

-Tienes razón. Lo único que nos queda es llamar y ¡rápido!- dice la voz femenina con ansia.

Me despego de la puerta y me retiro a mi habitación. Quien quiera que fuera esa persona, no era Esme. Y sabe de mi existencia y la de los demás. Sabe en que circunstancias llegamos y por qué estamos aquí. Lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer.

Su voz es desconocida aunque aterciopelada y aguda, como el resonar de unas campanillas. Medito acerca de quién puede ser esa mujer. Deduzco por el sonar de sus zapatos, que le gusta arreglarse.

Bajo al salón en busca de Esme y de su ayuda. Ella sigue tocando el piano y no se da cuenta de presencia hasta que me planto delante de ella firmemente. La música cesa.

-Dime, Rosalie.

-He ido a la biblioteca a por un libro para leer porque me aburría en mi habitación- le miento. La miro fijamente para ver si se la ha tragado, al ver que no dice nada, continuo.- Y he escuchado dos voces en la biblioteca, la de Carlisle y una femenina. Me preguntaba, ¿Si tú sabes quién es ella?

-¡¿Qué has hecho que?– Dice ella alarmada.- No deberías haber escuchado nada. Yo creía… como se entere Carlisle, ya verás… Vale, tranquilicémonos. ¿Qué es lo has escuchado?

-Algo de llamar a Italia para informarse de mi procedencia. Aunque estaban no estaban convencidos.

-Mira Rosalie, olvida todo lo que has escuchado detrás de la puerta, porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. Seguro. Puedes estar tranquila.

Aunque no me quedé convencida de los argumentos de Esme, me retiré a mi habitación meditando acerca del asunto. Sabía que mentía, esa señora a la que he escuchado, no decir mi nombre, pero si detalles que sugerían que hablaban de mí, me transmite desconfianza. Algo oscuro está pasando y no sé si quiero descubrirlo o mantenerme al margen, pero mi curiosidad es demasiado fuerte como para no hacer nada.

Saber o no saber esa es la cuestión. De todas maneras, de los dos modos me meteré en líos, por eso no me preocupa lo que me pueda pasar. Tengo la vaga sensación de que al final, sea como sea, acabare descubriendo lo que pasa aunque no me guste. Sufrir es algo que tengo asumido desde hace tiempo, yo he sufrido de todas las maneras posibles, tanto física como emocionalmente y siempre he podido superarlo. No veo por qué con esto no podré hacerlo.


	7. Michaela

7. Michaela.

Estoy en la cocina con una burbuja de agua rodándome por encima de la cabeza y pensando que esa mujer italiana que conoce a Carlisle y que, por consecuencia, tiene algún poder, puede ser mi madre. Sabiendo todo lo que se, podría reconocerla si me la ponen delante. Es inevitable pensar que podría ser rubia como yo, y con los ojos azules iguales que los míos. Con la tez morena o pálida y las piernas largas. Aunque claro es una suposición como muchas otras y podría ser lo contrario a mí.

Los demás ya han llegado. Emmett está sentado en el sofá viendo el partido de futbol, y me encanta verlo ahí, concentrado tanto en la televisión como en la llamarada de su mano. Alice está en la escalera con la cara en las manos. Sé que podría acercarme y pedirle que vea si esa mujer volverá pero sería muy sospechoso. Aun así lo pienso unos instantes. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Qué Alice me chillara y me dijera que no? La negativa ya la tengo, no tengo nada que perder.

Edward me mira: sabe lo que voy a hacer, pero aun así no se opone. Me sonríe pero a la vez niega con la cabeza como diciendo: "No lo vas a conseguir, Alice es muy cabezota".

-Alice, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo…?- ella me mira pero no dice nada.- ¿A solas?-Se levanta sigilosamente y sube las escaleras. Yo subo detrás de ella y Edward detrás de mí.

Es inevitable sentir las cosquillas en el estómago cuando vas a soltar algo importante o cuando vas a pedir algo que te convierte en una egoísta.

-Yo…quería preguntarte si… podrías hacerme un favor.

-Depende de lo que sea- dice ella con su voz cantarina.

-Bueno pues… es que hay una mujer… que ha venido a casa esta mañana y que podría ser mi madre. Necesito saber cuándo vendrá la próxima vez.

-Si no me dices como es, no puedo vigilarla.

-¿Pero lo harías si consigo una foto o algo?

-Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones.

La alegría me embriaga ahora mismo, estoy mas cerca de conocerla y de saber como es. Me dispongo a bajar las escaleras cuando Edward dice:

-Si… ya se quién es. Solia venir todas las tardes a casa… pero desde que llegaste tu no la hemos vuelto a ver - dice en tono pensativo.

-¿Te refieres a Michaela? – dice Alice, en consonancia con Edward.

-Un momento… ¿La conocéis?

- Pues claro que sí, ella nos ayudaba con nuestros poderes.- comenta Alice- y… ahora que lo dices… si que se parece a ti. O tu te pareces a ella.

Ahora mismo no se que pensar. Esta mujer los visitaba todas las tardes hasta que llegue yo y sin ningún motivo aparente se esfuma. Es demasiado sospechoso: Carlisle hablando con ella esta mañana, el nombre de Gianna, Italia… Hay algo muy gordo detrás de todo esto, y no puede ser casualidad que justo cuando aparezco yo esta mujer desaparezca sin decir absolutamente nada. Me siento vagamente frustrada, aunque triste y decepcionada. No se… quizá no me quiera conocer. Si me dejó en el orfanato es por alguna razón que todos, o al menos Carlisle se empeña en esconderme.

-Ella… ¿tiene algún poder? Me refiero a si es como nosotros.

-Por supuesto que si… Se puede teletransportar- dice Edward con voz altiva. Le miro con la boca abierta sin saber que decir- Si, ya sabes. Se mueve de un lado para otro, sin necesidad de mover las piernas.

-Si, ya se lo que es la teletransportacion. No necesito que me lo expliques.- le gruño a Edward.- Y…¿Ha mencionado alguna vez que tuviera una hija?

-Para nada… Nunca comentaba nada acerca de su vida antes de conocernos. Solo hablaba sobre los conjuros o material mágico que encontraba dia a dia. – me explica Alice despacio. Al ver mi cara de desconsuelo añade: -Lo siento mucho…

Se entiende que la conversación se ha terminado y Alice y Edward bajan para reencontrarse con los demás. Me dejo caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. No debería afectarme puesto que ni siquiera la conozco, no ha ejercido de verdadera madre durante mi vida, ni siquiera ha estado presente, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierto resquemor hacia Alice y Edward por haberme quitado las esperanzas que tenia de que amenos me hubiera mencionado aunque fuera una sola vez. Pero claro, ¿cómo me iba a mencionar si decidió deshacerse de mí nada más nacer?

Subiendo por la escalera, oí unos pasos que se acercaban. Una figura robusta se acercaba lentamente hacia mi y se sentaba a mi lado. Emmett… Justo la persona con la que menos me apetece hablar.

-¿Sabes? Tú eres una mujer fuerte. Podrás con esto también. Si ella te dejo allí es por algún motivo y de nada sirve que te quedes aquí sentada sin hacer nada- decía en un hilo de voz- Yo si fuera tu iría hablar con Carlisle.

Y sin decir nada mas se levanta y se va por donde ha venido. Su calor también se va con el, en un lento sigilo abandonándome en el mas frio silencio. Sopeso sus palabras. Si saber por que salgo disparada hacia el gran portón de madera del despacho de Carlisle. Pico dos veces en la madera. Una voz ronca y débil me pide que pase.

-Gracias por recibirme Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo.

-Yo también tenia que hablar contigo. Lo se todo, Rosalie. Se que entraste aquí, cogiste el libro de los hechizos y que Emmett te rescató de sus chillidos. Tambien he averiguado que esta mañana me has espiado mientras hablaba con Michaela.- Para cuando termino de hablar yo estaba tan sonrojada de la vergüenza que esperaba que se levantara y me tirara una piedra de tamaño considerable, pero no lo hizo.

- Lo siento mucho…yo no…

-¡Dejate de disculpas Rosalie! –vociferó mientras cambiaba de posición en el sillón orejero.- Eso da igual ahora mismo. ¿Qué es lo que querias decirme?

-Quiero saber… Mejor dicho, necesito saber quien es esa mujer que te ha visitado esta mañana.

-Se llama Michaela y es la persona que os ayudara a controlar vuestros poderes- me explicó con una serenidad envidiable- Se ha estado documentando sobre ti y tu poder por eso hablábamos de ti esta mañana. -Aunque Carlisle parecía tranquilo, no podía evitar sentir en él el nerviosismo de una mentira, es muy posible que lo que me estaba diciendo no fuera verdad pero no podía contradecirle. Lo intente.

-Pero… Carlisle… se que tiene que ver algo mas conmigo. No ha podido desaparcer asi como asi cuando yo llegue. Y de eso hace ya bastante…

-Rosalie…- dijo en un suspiro- ya te he dicho todo lo que tienes que saber sobre ella.

-Por favor Carlisle, necesito saberlo, necesito averiguar si ella puede ser mi madre… Por favor…- dije con desespero, con una lagrima asomándome por la mejilla. No la pude retener y de pronto, Carlisle cambio la expresión de su cara.- Por favor…

- Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo – atajó con contundencia.

Sin embargo, yo se que ella si que esta relacionada conmigo. Se que Carlisle me esta minitnedo y se, que hare todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad.


	8. Face à face

Ding- Dong.

El suave sonido, aunque largo del timbre de la puerta rebotó por toda la estancia. Todos nos giramos al instante. Esme fue a abrir con un deje de preocupación en sus movimientos, sin embargo parecía saber quién era. La mujer prominente penetró en el salón, marcando cada uno de sus movimientos. Nos echó una mirada a cada uno posándose más rato en mí de lo normal. Y entonces supe quién era. Michaela.

Era una mujer rubia y con ondas bien definidas, sus ojos eran azules y tenía unas piernas largas que parecían no tener fin. Llevaba los labios pintados de color carmín y los ojos un poco ahumados. Sonrió al vernos, enseñando sus dientes bien colocados y blancos.

-¿Vamos?- dijo con un leve acento italiano.

-Por supuesto- dijo Emmett, echándole una repasada de arriba abajo como si nunca la hubiera visto. Eso me enfureció.

Salimos a la parte trasera de la casa, donde estaba el grande jardín. Michaela dejó en el suelo su gran bolso y se arremangó las mangas de la camisa blanca. Cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-Lo primero que tenéis que saber para usar vuestros poderes con eficacia es a concentraros- dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras y desapareciendo de golpe.

-Imaginaos- dijo un poco más tarde apareciendo detrás de nosotros y haciendo que nos sobresaltáramos todos.- que estáis flotando en una nube. Nada importa.- susurró a nuestros oídos. Desapareció otra vez.

Mientras, Esme observaba, con una sonrisa en los labios, desde la pequeña terraza que había antes de salir al jardín. Se divertía con nuestras caras o algo por el estilo.

-¿Verdad, Esme?- dijo Michaela surgiendo de repente al lado de Esme. Ella no se sobresaltó.

-Verdad.

Esme que ya sabía controlar sus poderes a la perfección, no intervenía en las clases a menos que la profesora lo pidiera, pero si observaba.

-Haznos una demostración, por favor.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla y cerró los ojos. Extendió sus brazos a cada lado se su cuerpo, abriendo sus manos y tensando cada musculo, se elevó del suelo medio metro, abriendo los ojos en consecuencia. Se le pusieron totalmente blancos. De repente, el tiempo soleado cambió a nublado con sonido de truenos a lo lejos. Cuando Esme salió de su trance el tiempo volvió a su estado normal.

-¿Veis? No es tan difícil. Ahora lo vais a intentar vosotros. – nos espetó la profesora de golpe.

Nosotros todavía estábamos boquiabiertos, puesto que no era normal ver a Esme usar sus poderes. Nos giramos todos a la misma vez, haciendo una mueca y dándole a saber a Michaela que no nos gusta la idea. Aun así, ella prosiguió:

-De uno en uno.

Emmett pasó a delante de todos nosotros. Después se puso Jasper y detrás Alice. Luego Edward y finalmente yo. Todos y cada uno de ellos pasaron por delante de Michaela enseñado su poder, unos necesitaron más tiempo y otros menos. No obstante, era inevitable que me tocara a mí. Por fin llegó mi turno y un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago.

-Bien, Rosalie. Te toca a ti – dijo con un leve tono de desafío- Se lo que haces con el agua, así que le pediré a Esme si es tan amable que me traiga una vaso de agua.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella atravesando la puerta en dirección a la cocina.

Un minuto más tarde volvía con el vaso y se lo entregó a Michaela. Lo puso en medio del espació que había entre nosotras. Me hecho una mirada de aprobación, así que me adelante unos pasos, cerré los ojos para concentrarme y extendí la mano izquierda, tensé cada uno de sus músculos con la mente puesta en el vaso de agua. Giré la muñeca bruscamente y un chorro empezó a salir del vaso, se elevaba cada vez más hasta el cielo.

-Interesante…- dijo Michaela.- A ver que más puedes hacer- me retó ella.

Me olvide de todos mis problemas y de quien podía ser ella. El chorro giró bruscamente, dibujando un tirabuzón en el aire y se fue al encuentro de Michaela. Ella se tambaleó un poco cuando la masa de agua casi la toca. Volví a girar bruscamente la muñeca, creando alrededor de ella un rizo que bajaba hasta sus pies.

-¿Qué pasa si lo toco, Rosalie?- preguntó dirigiendo su dedo hacia el chorro.

-¡No!- vociferé yo pero era demasiado tarde porque ya lo había tocado y el agua que componía el tirabuzón y todo lo demás cayó al suelo en su estado líquido normal.

-Contigo, Rosalie, trabajaremos la fuerza y la consistencia de todo lo que puedas crear- sentenció ella. – Bien, para mañana quiero practiquéis estos ejercicios. Alice, tu escríbeme en un papel todo lo que me pasara dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero…- protestó Alice.

-Tu hazlo- le cortó Michaela.

Alice se alejó de ella y le cuchicheó a Jasper algo que no llegue a entender mientras le cogía de la mano. Al fin y al cabo, Alice era la que mejor se portaba conmigo aunque no hayamos consolidado una amistad, sé que si la trabajo más, alguna día podríamos ser grandes amigas. Así que lo siguiente que me propuse fue trabar una mejor amistad con Alice y, por consecuencia, con Jasper.

Me quedé de pie en el jardín sin saber qué hacer. Emmett se me acercó despacio. Le mire a los ojos y el me devolvió el gesto. Nos quedamos unos instantes así, embelesados, uno dentro de los ojos del otro. Rompiendo la magia, sonreí con vergüenza y baje la cabeza. El me sujeto la barbilla, alzándomela poco a poco.

-Eh, no tienes que estar avergonzada de lo que has hecho.- susurró. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que me avergonzaba de mi actuación.- Fíjate en lo que me ha dicho a mí: "Esa llamarada es débil y floja, Emmett"- dijo imitando el acento de Michaela. Me sonsacó una sonrisa que luego dio lugar a una carcajada.- Así me gustas más.

Él todavía mantenía su mano en mi barbilla. Su contacto era cálido y me hacía sentir bien. En un instante, todo lo que había alrededor desapareció. Me volví a sentir como hace una semana en el claro. Sin nadie que nos molestara ni interrumpiera, solos él y yo. Entonces, cambió algo. Aquel día él no se me acercó como lo está haciendo ahora. Repito los mismos gestos que hice aquel día. Toco su brazo con mi dedo índice. Quema. Arde. Aparto bruscamente el dedo, pero lo vuelvo a intentar, esta vez le toco la cara y sigo resiguiendo sus facciones, hasta llegar a los labios. Son finos, suaves y también arden, pero es distinto. Es pasión. Quiero besar sus labios por encima de todo. Sé que él también quiere besar los míos. Algo me lo dice. Entonces, sin aviso previo ocurre, y los dos nos fundimos en un beso que seguro marcará nuestras vidas.


	9. Eternos enemigos

9. Eternos enemigos.

Me costaba asimilar la idea de que Emmett McCarthy me hubiera besado. Sin embargo, cada noche me regocijaba en ese recuerdo alterándolo como me viniera en gana. Dos días habían pasado desde el mágico momento y no me había dirigido la mirada ni una sola vez. Cuando me veía pasaba de largo o me evitaba. Son dos cosas que no llegaba a entender a sabiendas de que había sido él el que se había acercado a besarme. Al final del tercer día ya me harté de la situación, así que lo cogí desprevenido y lo metí en mi habitación para hablar con él.

Ni siquiera había abierto la boca para decir algo que se me acercó rápidamente encajando sus labios con los míos. Me besaba fervientemente. Con pasión. Y yo lo seguía. Sentía como sus manos bajaban y subían por mi espalda. Y como mi mano se enredaba en su pelo, aferrándolo cada vez más fuerte. Él seguía besándome y yo le correspondía. De repente, la puerta se abrió.

-Rosalie, tenemos que…- dijo Alice, mientras se le quebraba la voz por la emoción. Entre tanto Emmett y yo no habíamos separado. Alice, sonreía. - ¡Madre mía, pero yo pensaba que os odiabais o algo parecido!

No me moví. Estaba muy avergonzada. Aparté la vista de Alice. Emmett me cogió de la mano y estuve muy agradecida por su gesto. Pero… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ya no tendríamos que escondernos? Aparté ese pensamiento de mi mente porque Alice no venía con muy buenas noticias.

-Es Bella. Ha vuelto, Emmett- dijo con la voz temblando.

Alice y Emmett salieron corriendo. Yo me vi arrastrada por él ya que todavía tenía cogida mi mano. Nos paramos en el gran salón de la casa, allí estaban todos. Carlisle fruncía constantemente el entrecejo, se debatía con su propio yo. Esme y Edward mantenían la vista ausente, aunque mirando al exterior, en el que estaba diluviando. Y Jasper perseguía a Alice con la mirada. Nadie se giró al entrar nosotros, aunque sabíamos de buena cuenta que se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-¿Quién es Bella?- le susurré a Emmett al oído. Edward me miró.

-Es la esposa de Edward. Lleva fuera dos años. Fue en busca de su padre, Charlie, pero la capturaron los Voulturi.

-¿Los Voulturi?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Los conoces?- dijo Emmett con cierta desconfianza en la voz.

- Fueron mi familia adoptiva durante un año. Me devolvieron al orfanato después de que se diesen cuenta de mis poderes. -Entonces Carlisle y Edward se dieron la vuelta instintivamente para mirarme con furia.

-¿Cómo que te devolvieron? Eso es imposible, ellos son la "familia" con más componentes especiales de la historia. Por lo que sabemos se dedican a coleccionarlos. Les enseñan a luchar para cazar a los demás. Aro, Marco y Cayo son los "patriarcas" de dicha familia. – me explicó Carlisle.

-Y Alec y Jane sus principales pilares…- replique yo. Ahora lo entendía todo, porque los gemelos me miraban de aquella manera que yo tanto odiaba y por qué, Aro sentía especial predilección por mí. Pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué me devolvieron al orfanato?

-Ya está aquí –susurró Alice.

Edward salió disparado por la puerta. Corriendo a toda velocidad. No le importaba la lluvia, ni el barro en el que se hundían sus zapatos. Solo ella. Bueno, mejor dicho ellas… Apareció por la puerta con una chica cogida en brazos, a la vez que esa chica (que debía ser Bella) llevaba un bulto, enredado en una manta, entre sus brazos. Los tres estaban empapados. Edward corrió hacia el sofá, dejando allí a Bella. Todos nos arremolinamos alrededor de ellas. De repente, el bulto empezó a moverse. De la manta salió una preciosa niña de rizos cobrizos, con apenas dos años de edad. Edward se sobresaltó. Intuí que no la debía conocer. Instintivamente, para que Edward pudiera trabajar con Bella, cogí a la niña en brazos acurrucándola en mi pecho.

-Llévala arriba y sécala. – me ordenó Carlisle.

Emmett fue al baño en busca de toallas y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. La tendí sobre la cama y empecé a desvestirla. La niña estornudó una vez. Y otra. Y otra. Tres veces seguidas y luego se puso a tiritar. Emmett llegó con las toallas y la envolvimos rápidamente. Pasados unos minutos, ya había dejado de tiritar. Tenía un rostro angelical que ocultaba ente las toallas cuando la mirábamos. Sacó la mano y me tocó la cara. Entonces, ocurrió algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Imágenes cruzaban mi cabeza a la velocidad de la luz. Aun así me quedaba todo bastante claro. Me estaba mostrando su vida, durante estos dos años que ha estado fuera con su madre.

-Llama a Carlisle- dije en un susurro apenas audible. Emmett salió disparado de la habitación.

No vino Carlisle. Vino Esme. Con un deje de preocupación en la cara me preguntó que pasaba. No supe cómo explicarlo así que le tendí a la niña e instantáneamente esta tocó a Esme. Pasaron los minutos como si fueran horas.

-Vamos abajo.- atajó cuando recuperó el brillo en su mirada.

Vi a Bella en vuelta en mantas y unos harapos, que debían ser su ropa, tirados en el suelo. Contraje mi rostro ante el horror de la escena. Edward seguía empapado, y Carlisle intentaba sonsacarle información a Bella.

-Carlisle coge a la niña. Te será más eficaz que Bella.- ordenó Esme. Su tono de voz era frío y distante, como si nunca hubiera hablado.

Carlisle hizo lo que le dijo. También se quedó ausente cuando la niña (que se llamaba Reméseme) le tocó la cara. Cuando me fijé en ella, vi que era más grande que una niña de su edad y que a pesar de ser tan pequeña sabía que es lo que debía hacer cuando se acercaba a una persona.

-Es… mía…- tartamudeó Edward.- Quiero decir, ¿Es mi hija?

Carlisle, Esme y yo asentimos a la vez. Los tres éramos los únicos que sabíamos el calvario que vivió Bella en casa de los Voulturi. Torturas y todo tipo de cosas. Alec y Jane poseían dos de los poderes más espeluznantes. Si Jane podía causar dolor, su hermano gemelo era todo lo contrario. Cuando estuve yo allí ninguno utilizo sus poderes pero pude ver suficiente para saber que eran muy diferentes.

Con las visiones que me ofreció Renesmee pude comprender también porqué me habían devuelto al orfanato. Estuve en lo que ellos llaman "período de observación". Igual que Bella y todos los demás. Solo que sabían que Bella ya pertenecía a esta familia. Y por lo que pude comprender son algo así como "eternos enemigos".


	10. Verdades y mentiras

10. Verdades y mentiras.

Bella estaba tendida en la cama, pálida como la nieve. A ratos se despertaba después de largas pesadillas reclamando a si hija con desesperación. No podíamos hacer nada, y menos yo. Solo esperar. Esperar a que se recuperes. No esta enferma, solo cansada del largo viaje desde Italia hacia aquí y de su cautiverio.

Los Voulturi la tuvieron encerrada durante un año. Poco después de que yo estuviera con ellos. Lo que quiere decir que ellos sabían lo que yo podía hacer. Que me tuvieron en periodo de prueba y al ver que no me atrevía a hacer nada, me devolvieron. Cruel, lo se. Pero lo tengo superado. Ahora tengo una familia que me cuida y una persona que está a mi lado. Emmett. Yo confío en él y él confía en mí. Nos compenetramos bien.

-Pásame los pañales- le dije sonriendo. Él me los dio y me besó- Gracias.

Nosotros nos, por decirlo de alguna manera, encargábamos de la niña. Edward estaba en estado de shock. No reconocía a su hija por más que los rasgos físicos lo hicieran evidente. Yo le insistía en que la visitara y jugara con ella. Que era una niña simpática y realmente excepcional. Además de bella. Pero él no quería: seguía mirando la pared como un pasmarote. Carlisle decidió esperarle. Dijo que ya reaccionaria, que se daría cuenta de la realidad.

Mientras tanto, seguíamos con nuestras vidas con un bebe al que cuidar. Michaela seguía viniendo y estuvo un par de noche con ella. Yo, por fin, conseguí tener una conversación con ella.

- Michaela, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto- dijo ella con acento italiano.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo…quiero decirte algo importante.

-Pues dime, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Hace un par de semanas, os oí hablar a Carlisle y a ti… en la biblioteca. ¿Era sobre mi, verdad?

Ella suspiró, se movió por la sala con paso lento. Abrió y cerró sus labios un par de veces intentando decir algo.

-Veras… Rosalie yo… tengo razones para creer que puedes ser mi hija.

No contesté. Me pareció distinguir en sus ojos un destello de rabia, aunque desapareció. Ahora eran todo suplica. Yo no sabia que decir.

-Deja que te lo explique…- continuó ella.- Hace diecisiete años di a luz a un bebe. No sabia que hacer con él, yo estaba confusa, era muy joven…Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarlo al cuidado de alguien, pero no era tan fácil. Por aquel entonces yo no tenía una familia, todavía no conocía a los Cullen. Así que opte por dejar a aquel bebe en un orfanato. Solo tuve que mirar a los ojos a Gianna para averiguar lo que podía hacer y para saber que ella lo cuidaría bien.

Hace un par de años, supimos que los Voulturi estaban reclutando personas… como nosotros. Que los buscaban en los orfanatos, gente que nadie pudiera reclamar en un futuro. Te encontraron a ti. Entonces fue cuando comenzamos a seguir tu caso.

-Un momento… ¿Me vigilabais?

-No siempre. Pero Alice intentaba predecir tu futuro. Entonces no sabía como era tu aspecto. Hasta que los Denali te adoptaron, son amigos nuestros y nos mandaron una foto tuya. ¿Cómo crees que se me quedó la cara cuando vi a una chica preciosa, rubia y de ojos azules, clavadita a mi? No me lo podía creer… Carlisle intentó tranquilizarme. No era posible, me encargué a conciencia de que nadie te adoptara, de que Gianna te cuidase siempre. Pero al parecer no me entendió bien o no quiso hacerme caso… De todas maneras, no puede ser casualidad. Carlisle no quiere hacerte las pruebas de ADN por que los del hospital sospecharían.

-¿De que?

-Vuestro ADN, es decir, el de las personas como nosotros, contiene un cromosoma más. Lo llamamos cromosoma Z. Es el que os da poderes y como ves, es imposible de eliminar. Por lo tanto sois lo que sois y ni siquiera la ciencia puede cambiaros.

-Entonces, ¿Me estas diciendo que es muy posible que yo sea esa hija perdida que tienes por el mundo?

-Posible no, es un hecho.

-¿Y quien es mi padre?

-Tu padre es… Aro Voulturi.

Cuando escuche ese nombre, no tuve por más que sentarme. Aro Voulturi… mi padre… No supe como reaccionar a aquello. Jamás lo hubiera pensado. Ese hombre al que tanto odiábamos, al que nos han enseñado a despreciar… resulta que es mi padre…

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar… pero por aquel entonces yo no sabia quien era. No sabia lo que escondía aquella pequeña sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Nos enamoramos.

Michaela me miraba, intentando predecir mi reacción pero yo no sabia que hacer, que decir. Aun así, me eché a llorar. Más por la presión del momento que por el hecho de que Aro Voulturi fuera mi padre. Ella me abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho… pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie. Si lo llegan a saber…

-Si lo llegan a saber, ¿Qué?

-Nos echarían a mí por mentirosa y traidora y a ti por cómplice.

Después de esta conversación, me quedé desanimada, sin fuerzas, como si un tornado de hubiera pasado por encima. Aunque sin estar muerta, claro.

Salí de la habitación como un zombi, con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de mi mente. Michaela no hizo siquiera el esfuerzo para consolarme. Me dejó ir.

Cuando llegué a la habitación que compartía con Emmett, me tire sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Él estaba allí, mirándome inquisitivamente para que le respondiera todas las preguntas que se le acumulaban en la garganta y que no se atrevía a soltar.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó.

-Eh… Nada satisfactorio. – mentí a conciencia. No podía decir nada.


End file.
